Griseus Farran
|} Creed Within Peace, there is War Within War, there is Hope Within Hope, there is Fear Within Fear, there is Good I am neither Light nor Dark I lie between, a true Grey -Griseus Farran'' '' Grand Master Griseus is Zebrak of the Farran legacy born before Great Galactic War and was known during the Cold War and the Second Great Galactic War. He war born in the Outer Rim Worlds, but with he destruction of the Jedi Archives on Coruscant, his planet remains unknown. Griseus showed an early promise in the force and was brought to the Jedi, and trained until he became a Padawan under Jedi knight Annah Dean. After a year together, they developed romantic feelings for each other, but before they could explore them, Master Dean was killed by a Sith Lord and Griseus was captured. Initially treated as a slave, the Sith wanted him as a weapon and sought to break him and recruit him as a Sith. It took years before he was broken and became a Sith. During this time, Griseus met DregsRey and they kindled a romance. It was through this love that Dregs began to question the Empire and Sith, and eventually helped Griseus escape, but not before he killed her Master. Griseus stole a ship and went off in a random direction. Dregs made sure he wouldn't be tracked. He would spend the next 10 years drifting in space. Griseus spent much time meditating, looking for direction. When he happened to come upon a planet, he would barter what he could. He also exercised to near exhaustion. During this time, he discovered the ways of being Grey. He then heard about the Sacking of Coruscant, but this was old news and decided that he would do what he could to bring peace in the Republic and Empire. He rejoined the Jedi Order, but was soon recruited to the Grey Jedi Order. Despite his political opposition to the Grey leadership, he worked hard and rose in the ranks to becoming a part of the Grey Council and eventually to leader. Biography Birth and Early Life By the age of five, Griseus was a war orphan. He was part of a settlement of refugees that took him in. Griseus has no memory of these times. It is unknown how his parents died and how he survived and which side was the cause of it, but it was the Jedi that saw the potential in him with the Force and sent him to the Academy on Coruscant. It was there that the Jedi learned that due to his life in the Outter Rim, he was emotionally stunted. He did not express emotions on the surface or beneath, and simply did as he was told. The Jedi saw this as an opportunity to make the perfect Sentinel. He spent his time training all aspects of the Force. He excelled in combat and impressed his teachers with his mental control over his emotions, but did lack in Force Powers. He had no friends, as he saw them as opponents for his trial he knew he would face to become a Padawan. When it came time to become a Padawan, he was fierce in combat and was average in Force power, earning him graduating the top of his class. His instructors and classmates felt certain he would be matched with a Master on the front lines. However, the Jedi Council had other plans. Being a Padawan Much to Griseus dismay, the Jedi Council assigned him to Jedi Knight Annah Dean. She herself was a Jedi Ambassador, sent to Outer Rim Worlds to broker with newly discovered worlds and try to make alliances. The Council knew that she was often in dangerous situations and while always surorunded by guards, the Sith were getting more aggressive. More planets were falling to the Sith, either through conquest or alliance. The Republic was losing. Master Dean's work was important to the war and this was why the tasked a Sentinel with her. Griseus did not like Annah Dean. She broke the paradigm of Masters he had met.